


Change

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex muses on the state of the world…and its future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 March 2006  
> Word Count: 153  
> Prompt: black  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG13  
> Summary: Alex muses on the state of the world…and its future.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

Growing up in the South, you’d think I’d be immune to the racism - or at least have a way to deal with it. And in most instances I do.

I’m proud to be African-American. I was raised to take pride in my heritage and ancestry, both the good and the bad. Gramma Rose was very strict about not angering the ancestors. Bad juju is not something that can easily be resolved.

Rachel and Kat have been incredibly supportive when any sort of racial issues have arisen. Not that it’s been a regular occurrence, of course. Kat’s dealt more with homophobes than racists, as sad as that is.

But I want a better world for my Rose. Not that I don’t want it better for Kat; I just have such high hopes for my daughter’s future. And I’ve no desire to disappoint her…or myself.

We need to make things better.

For all of us.


End file.
